Graveyard of a Madman Part 54
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 53 The sun was over the horizon now, and the evening sun was looking as beautiful as ever. As hangovers dissipated, and spirits began to fly once again, the dancing commenced, and the laughter began! A wedding was to be had in honor of their allies and friends, Runagai Chio and Daro Daro Usagi! They stood on the beach, lighting torches that stuck up from the sands and a big, roaring fire in the middle of the coast. Around this, many of them danced! Knave went absolutely hysterical around the fire, and was joined by a spiritual and dazed Hakuryuu, who danced very close to the bonfire. As Jiro and Mary played their guitars, simply jamming out along with Thoosa, going no specific way, but not really caring where the music went. They smiled, and shared their drinks as they strummed their respective instruments, and enjoying the company of new musical enthusiasts. Mountain Mike sat among them, a small distance away from them, as he took up a large part of sand, but he was still engaged with many of the crews, and received many good natured visits from some of the pirates. There came a time, however, when he took up his gigantic mug of ale and sat up straight, drawing everyone's attention, and promptly stopping the music. Mike: Friends! Though I have only been here for a day, I feel that this crowd is, indeed a bunch of pirates that I would be proud to know in life! And, having known love of my own, I can tell you that there is nothing better in the hundred seas than the finding of two souls that were destined to be together! So cheers! Cheers to the union of the beautiful and powerful Usagi, and her brave and mighty Chio! Cheers! All: Cheers! That was when they all took a drink, and continued to watch the sun set over the horizon as their festivities continued with a great bunch of sea food roasting on their respective fires. Among the crowd was one who did not dance. She simply stood there, her gigantic pair of scissors on her back, and a frown on her face. Emily, of the revolutionaries, glared at the blond-furred cat who sat with the Pop Band Pirates, playing a guitar. Though, surprisingly, Jiro seemed to glanced back at her, and in between notes, motioned for her to go over, farther away from the bonfire. She did this, and to her surprise, there was Jiro with his guitar strapped to his back. Jiro: '''You wished to speak with me? '''Emily: '''Yeah! What the hell, Jiro? Headquarters has been on my ass to get an update from you, and so far all I've had to say was that the mission was accomplished, but you know as well as I do that that's not good enough! So, what am I supposed to do? '''Jiro: You seem a little agitated. Emily: Good observation! You can't just call a Coffin Nail operation and say mission accomplished, it doesn't work that way! So when are you going to get with the heads? Jiro: When I am one hundred percent sure as to what I am going to say. The absence of a commander is not taken lightly, as I have observed. Emily: Absence? Are you planning to go AWOL? Jiro: '''Not in so many words, but the mission I plan to take next is going to be unofficial, and without their consent. However, it is a mission that I must take for many reasons. Do not trouble yourself with explaining it to headquarters, I will do so. '''Emily: So David and I are going to be left high and dry, and that's it? Jiro: 'You are welcome to join me, if you wish. as your supervisor, I am able to make that call. ''Emily's brows furrowed, and her lips tensed up. Her face turned red as she glared at Jiro. Without a word, she turned around and stomped away. Jiro pushed up his sunglasses, his face blank, and thoughtful as she did this. --- Timber worked the mechanics of the little box machine he was constructing. If his calculations were correct, this little box was going to be able to purify sea water into drinkable H2O in almost an instant. Carson had obtained an enormous amount of lumber, enough to make five pirate ships, and completely too. Ten tons of wood all stacked in exact portions. They had gathered chairs, couches, marble, tiles, panes of glass, and many other necessities for living, along with beds, and other comfort items. When it came to making the frame, however, they were somewhat hesitant. '''Timber: '''Alright, we can't put this off anymore, we need to go ahead and make them a warship capable of withstanding any storms the New World has to offer. '''Carson: Sighed Timber, for the love of Mother, we need to think bigger than that if we are going to give them a ship for the New World! Timber: '''The slope shape is more than enough to get them over any waves! '''Carson: Waves are just the beginning! It needs to be sharp as a sword if they're to cut through the harsh seas! Timber: It's going to tip over! Carson: Aerodynamics don't work like that! Timber: I could tip it over myself! Carson: '''Alright! That's it! If you're not going to get your head in the game then I'll make it myself! '''Timber: '''No way! I can handle this without your mouth! '''Carson: I'll show y-- Both of them paused, and a shiver went up both of their spines as they felt a very looming presence. A very large shadow was cast over them as the moonlight was blocked from their view, and two gigantic eyes glared at the two of them as a giant of a man looked over their shoulders at the schematics they had planned for the ship. Mike: 'Hmmmmm... ''Both of them looked up at the gargantuan man who had to be one of the biggest giants they had ever seen. He rubbed the beard on his chin as he gazed over all of them. There was a very long pause as Mountain Mike gazed at all of the plans, having trouble seeing them on such a dark night, so he lifted them up a little bit to his eyes to reflect the moonlight on them. Both of them jumped as he looked over toward them, his glare piercing them to the core. '''Mike: '''SO! of them jumped again! This is quite the interesting design. I have not seen such complicated blueprints, but overall it seems you have the makings of a fine ship. stepped over toward the gigantic piles of lumber, and put his hands on them. Fine wood as well. Indeed, this ship shall be beautiful. '''Carson: Umm... Hi Mr. Giant. Mike: 'I am Mountain Mike! Please to make your acquaintance. I could not help but overhear the creation of a new ship. However... ''He stood up very straight, causing both Carson and Timber to shrink back and start sweating. As he stood up taller than they could see, he crossed his arms. '''Mike: I also heard a bunch of bickering little children! You wouldn't happen to know where those children are?! HMMMMM?! Carson: '''Oh, well Timber here thinks that a round frame is efficient enough for New World travel, and I happen to disagree. '''Timber: Carson doesn't know what he's talking about, if we go for a straight-edge design, it will be maneuverable but unstable in extreme conditions! Carson: I don't work with hacks! Timber: 'Alright! I've had enough! Let's get this over with! out both of his Magne-gloves '''Carson: '''Oh it's on!!! ''Before both of them knew it, they were picked up by their shirts and lifted off of the ground. Both of them struggled until they saw that Mountain Mike had them by their shirts with his thumbs and forefingers. He held them apart as very high up off the ground, his face very stern and serious. '''Mike: The creation of a new ship is not to be created if the builders are two whining little rugrats! This behavior is unacceptable if you are to create a pristine, beautiful work of art! I will not have this senseless fighting from the two of you! It is clear that I must intervene, so if you are to complete this, I will put an end to your squabble! Now, both of you get yourselves straight! Carson: He started it. A death glare was directed at Carson, and a fierce one at that. Carson: '...Yes sir. ''Then he looked over at Timber, who began a vigorous nodding. '''Mike: Excellent... Now, let the construction begin! Graveyard of a Madman Part 55 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side Category:Graveyard of a Madman